


The Message

by Severiner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: God Chosen, One Shot, Pain of war (literally), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Matrix is part of Primus's spark. So bound to it the Prime feels what Primus does.</p>
<p>When there is war Primus usually tries to shield his Prime but when it comes to civil war there is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

Optimus shuddered as the pain flared again and again. It had started out small but was quickly escalating. It came in waves; waves which he realised corresponded with the battles being waged, won and lost all over the surface of Cybertron. Well not precisely with the battles, but with the senseless destruction of sparks, every spark that was taken due to their war he could feel.

This was what Primus felt but far stronger; he knew that their god was protecting him from the worst of it. Letting out a groan of pain he forced the feeling back, reducing his connection to the Matrix to a mere slither, a tiny fraction of what it could be. Immediately he felt relief, he could function again. He still felt the pain but it was manageable now, a reminder of what was at stake.

Optimus slipped past the guards stationed outside the medical centre room he had been brought to when he first started feeling the pain. He had to find Megatron and end it. Through the trickle of connection Primus guided him. He had no plan for what to do when he got to Megatron, but he did know that Primus would help him.

It took three orn to find Megatron, who was as confused as everyone else at Optimus disappearance. It took him another 8 and a half joor to approach him alone.

“Megatron,” Optimus called softly, ducking the instinctive punch at the intrusion before the grey mech realised who the intruder was.

“What the frag are you doing here!? Are you insane?” Megatron roared in shock.

“I came here to deliver a message to you from Primus,” Optimus stated calmly.

“A message! You came here to give me a message?” Megatron stared, unsure of how to react.

“Yes…” Optimus chewed on his hidden lip, “You will need to touch the Matrix to receive it.”

Optimus was nervous; he would have to fully open the connection so that Megatron could receive the message. He looked around for a place to sit.

“Afraid you will fall over?” Megatron mocked, recovering from his shock.

“No. I know I will,” He sighed, then yelped in surprise as Megatron grabbed him and pushed him against the berth.

“Fine, let me see what Primus wants so badly to tell me,” Megatron rumbled, a hint of an emotion that Optimus could not identify in the rich deep voice.

Obediently he opened his chest plates, revealing the Matrix and, mostly hidden behind the ancient device, his spark. Megatron straddled Optimus, pinning him down, one hand placed by his helm, the other held over his open chest.

Primus insisted that he open the connection fully before Megatron’s hand touched the Matrix. Complying Optimus shut off his vocal processor silencing his scream when the connection snapped open.

Through the pain he felt another presence, Megatron. Megatron’s presence appeared to block the pain without taking it into himself. Internally Optimus groaned in relief.

Primus allowed him to reduce the connection again when Megatron withdrew.

“Innocents, those who I should be fighting for, not against. Leave, we shall meet again once I have completed the preparations,” Megatron slid off of Optimus to stand beside the berth.

Optimus allowed himself to smile as he carefully stood, “Yes soon we shall meet again. I will find my own way out.”

He had been questioned when he returned, everyone wanted to know what had happened, where he had gone and what they should do now. They predictable were not happy when he told them to wait.

There was more shock and further calls for his advice when the Decepticons stopped their advance practically over one dark-cycle. Still Optimus told them to wait.

The uncertainty turned to outright fear when the council members offlined one by one. Optimus was not happy he could feel the moment when their sparks joined Primus, but he knew that it had to be this way.

It was only half a groon after Optimus Prime had returned that Megatron came to him. It was the middle of the dark-cycle, yet he had stayed up knowing that he was coming.

“It is done, things will be uneasy for a time, but that is the nature of events like this. Has the pain stopped?” Megatron spoke from the shadows.

Optimus continued to look out the window over the shocked and grieving city, “It has, but you know this is just the beginning. The hardest part will be fixing their mess along with the clean up.”

A heavy arm slid around his waist, “I know, and it will take a long time before I can show myself.”

“True, but you are and will always be my Lord High Protector, my co-ruler,” He murmured, leaning back into the warm embrace.

“As Primus decreed, so shall it be. Not that I mind. No I don’t mind at all,” The words ending with a low growl as Optimus was turned and his lips claimed.

Optimus relaxed into the older mechs embrace, kissing back. This had been the last part of the message, and they both agreed that they were indeed a perfect match for each other.


End file.
